Puppies and Bows
by KiwiBlossom
Summary: A story in which Ino has one wild of Christmas, all the while secretly learning what she appreciates most in life. InoXKiba


Puppies and Bows

I do not own Naruto.

**Authoress' Note: So I just HAD to write another Christmas one-shot. Not really sure how it came about, but I thought it was cute :). I know these are supposed to come out before Christmas but I just didn't have time. So, enjoy and if you haven't already, go read 'All I Want for Christmas'! (And maybe drop a review?)**

Ino blew her bangs out of her face and stared blankly at Kiba Inuzuka. She crossed her arms tightly across her chest as she leaned against the door frame, watching as the wolf-boy ran frantically around the room.

"Remind me why you're doing this again?" Ino said after Kiba had ran around twice more.

"Because," he explained as he wrestled a large German shepherd to the ground, shoving a pair of antlers on its head and securing the strap under its chin. "I promised my mom."

Ino raised a perfect eyebrow apprehensively. "And since when do you do what your mother tells you to?"

"Uh, since now?"

"Right..."

Ino sighed huffily while watching her boyfriend tackle various dogs and proceed to put some sort of Christmas-y decoration on them. To be honest, she hated Christmas. Despised every aspect of it; the bright lights, the seemingly endless amount of baked goods, all of it. It annoyed her to no end, but for Kiba she stomached it.

You see, it wasn't always like this. In fact, once upon a time, Ino had adored Christmas - loved all those things that bothered her now. But then, four years ago, on Christmas Eve, all hell broke loose. The roads were slippery and the snow was coming down side-ways so there was no way the truck driver could have seen Ino's mom.

At least, that's what everyone told her. And to some extent, Ino really truly believed it. There _was_ no way that the other driver could have seen her mom. No way that he could have stopped his car from smashing into her, causing the car to slip three times before finally smashing into a tree, killing her instantly.

All this happened while Ino sat anxiously at home, desperately wanting to rip through the few carefully selected presents she'd persuaded her dad to let her open early.

"Would you please please _please_ come help me?" Kiba said, bringing Ino out of her self-pity.

The blonde shook her head stubbornly. "Nope. You're on your own dog-boy," she said and picked up her magazine.

Just as she was delving into the secrets to gorgeous winter hair, a low, hissing noise interrupted her. She raised her head just in time to see a flash of brown hurling itself at her.

"Oh, my god!" she screamed, thinking that one of the many Inuzuka dogs had pounced on her.

"You're going to help me!" A voice growled menacingly. "Aren't you?"

"Kiba, get off of m-" Ino erupted into fits of hysterical giggles as Kiba started to tickle her stomach. "Kiba! Stop it-" More giggles.

"Aren't you? Aren't you?" Kiba kept saying, loudly at first but then more quietly, whispering it into her ears.

"Ahahahahaha!" Ino laughed loudly as she squirmed. Finally, Kiba stopped and smiled down on her. Softly, he pressed his lips lightly against her's. Then once more. The one more time.

He stopped kissing her lips and started to plant little butterfly kisses down her neck. Ino sighed happily. This was why she loved Kiba. He knew just the right times to be serious and just the right times to be playful. He'd made his way back to her face, and kissed her forehead.

"I love you, you know that?" He breathed.

"Yeah, I know."

"And I'll never stop, even if this doesn't work out." Ino let a whoosh of breath. Wrong time to be serious, Kiba.

"I know."

He grinned. "Good!" he said as he rolled off of her. "So, only one more dog to find. Here, Gingey, Gingey..."

Propping herself up on her elbows, Ino raised her eyebrows - something she'd been doing a lot lately. "'Gingey?'" she asked.

Kiba looked up from his crouched position. "Yeah. Gingey."

"I don't remember a Gingey." The blonde pulled herself up, dusting off her jeans.

"Yeah, well," Kiba said, peering under a couch then wandering around the rest of the room, looking in very weird places. "She's new. Hana found her and just couldn't resist. Unfortunately, because she lived on the streets for so long, she's very good at hiding in small," He grunted, pulling back a sticky cupboard door. "Almost impossible to get at spaces."

Smiling, she lowered herself onto one of the ugliest couches she'd ever seen. Of course, Hana found a new dog. Not that they needed any more, but Ino knew that Hana could never say no to a street dog.

"Aha!" Ino turned tilted her head back to see Kiba holding a wiggling ball of dirty blonde fur. "Gotcha, little sucker..."

Ino climbed over the couch to come see 'Gingey'. When Kiba eventually got her to stop squirming like crazy, she leaned down to eye level with the dog. Gingey had those deep brown eyes that seemed to tell you so much. The outer corners of her eyes drooped down slightly, giving her an innocent look. And then she licked Ino's nose.

"Kiba! Ew!" Ino screeched while she wiped her nose fiercely. "Control your dog!"

"Aw, Ino, it just means she likes you. Don'tcha, Gingey?" Kiba said, bringing the little cocker spaniel up to his eyes and cooing at her. "Don'tcha? Don'tcha? Wee!" He spun around in circles while making various baby noises at the dog.

Ino rolled her eyes. "You are such a nerd."

Kiba stopped right away, but continued to tip the dog up and down like an airplane. "Please. You think I do this because I want to?"

Two slow nods.

"Pfft. It simply," Kiba pulled a pair of felt antlers from his back pocket and swiftly strapped them to Gingey's head. "Relaxes her. And now, she won't try and bite these things off."

"Uh huh. Suuuuure." Stupid male ego.

-x-X-x-

"No."

"Freaking."

"Way."

Hinata, Tenten, and Sakura stared at me.

"You got invited to _Christmas_ dinner?" Sakura practically screamed. "That's, like, one of the _best_ accomplishments you can make as a girlfriend!"

"Dude, that's amazing. I mean, Kiba's a nice guy and stuff but getting invited to dinner period is hard. How the hell did you swing Christmas?"

I shrugged cluelessly. "I have no idea. We were just talking over at his house and he asked me if I wanted to come over."

"A-a-and you said yes?" Hinata asked.

"Uh, yeah. There's no nice way to decline to that is there?" I glanced between the three of them. "Right?"

Sakura and Tenten nodded enthusiastically. On the other hand, Hinata looked unsure.

"What?"

"Nothing!" Hinata said quickly, waving her hands in front of her. "It's nothing. Honestly, it's really great that Kiba invited you. I mean, he doesn't do it very often - I would know - but, I was just thinking, what about your dad?"

My eyes widened. "Crap."

-x-X-x-

So. Dad. God, how could she have forgotten? She couldn't leave him by himself on freaking Christmas! He would never forgive her. And, frankly, she wouldn't blame him.

"Hey, Dad, I'm home!" Ino called when she entered, stomping her boots on the carpet.

How was she going to tell him? God knows she couldn't invite him to come. Come on. Kiba pretty much never invited _any_body home for dinner so how could she expect to ask him if she could bring a tag-a-long?

"Hey, piglet!" Her dad called from the living room. Ino rolled her eyes. There was that other reason she didn't want to bring him. She plopped down on the couch next to him.

"What are you watching?" Ino asked, curling up next to her dad and resting her head on his shoulder.

"Some good ol' college football," her dad told her while wrapping one of his strong arms around her small shoulders.

"Cool."

The two Yamanakas sat quietly. This was how the two of them spent most of their time together. Her dad would come home after a hard day's work at the flower shop to watch some sort of sport, and Ino would come and sit with him. Of course, Ino didn't know squat about sports but it was the quality time that she appreciated. Before her mom had died, they goofed around a lot more, and the house was always full of sound. Now, it was a more peaceful silence. And oddly enough, the Yamanakas were okay with it.

"So dad," Ino said after some time. "I have something to tell you."

"And what's that, piglet?" Ino cringed at the childish nickname. No matter her pleas, Ino had a feeling that he'd never stop calling her that.

"I was wondering if I could...go somewhere for Christmas dinner."

"Oh, yeah?" _Is he even paying attention?_ "And where are we going to go?"

Here we go. "That's just it. It's not a 'we' thing. It's a 'me'," Ino said, playing with her fingers.

"What?" She had her dad's attention now. "But, piglet, we always spend Christmas together."

Don't look at him. You know if you do he'll suck you right in. "I know, Daddy. I just thought that I could go to my friend's for a traditional dinner instead of Chinese take-out. And I'd be home for opening my presents with Aunt Yoshika and Keiko."

Ino's dad sighed heavily. "I understand, sweetie, but Christmas is such a family holiday. I don't want you to spend it with anyone other than those people," he explained carefully.

Ino stood abruptly, jerking herself out of her father's embrace. "What makes you think he isn't family?" she snapped.

His eyebrows shot up. "He?"

Oh, crap. Did she say he? "Yes," Ino said, straightening and crossing her arms over her chest defiantly. "He."

Mr. Yamanaka's features softened. "I get it. This boy - whoever he may be - means a lot to you?"

Ino swallowed with difficulty. "Yeah, he does."

"Are you two seeing each other regularly?"

"Yes."

Her father seemed to think for a bit. "Fine. You can go."

Ino's face broke out into a grin.

-x-X-x-

So, Kiba's family was big. Actually, big is an understatement; his family was _huge_. Alone, there was Kiba, his mom, and his sister. Not that big right? But then you add on all the dogs - which are pretty much considered family here - and it gets to be pretty freaking big. Oh, and then you get the whole gang here for Christmas. And Jesus Christ are there a lot of them.

Ino glanced nervously around her, shocked at the number of people who showed up. Person after person flooded into the Inuzuka household, each with the signature red triangles painted on their cheeks. That wasn't even the weirdest thing was though. _They all looked the same_.

Well, maybe same is a little too generic. But they had at least feature in common with Kiba. Honestly, it was kind of creepy.

"Kiba, you didn't tell me all these people were going to be here," she whispered into his ear harshly while smiling pleasantly at yet another relative.

"I told you my family was coming," he whispered back as he hugged someone, giving another a kiss on the cheek.

"Your family, yes. The population of a small village, no!" she said exasperatingly. Kiba stifled a grin.

"Look my Great Aunt Madge is going to be here. She's really protective of me and I want you to make a good first impression," he said, changing the subject completely. Ino immediately smoothed her hair and adjusted her skirt.

"Oh, okay. Do I look okay?" She did a little twirl.

"You look incredible." She smiled.

"Thanks."

Kiba scanned the crowd quickly before grabbing her wrist and dragging her away. Ino tilted her head quizzically.

"We can at least have some fun before you meet the Wicked Witch of the West," he said with a wink. Ino blushed.

"Kiba, we are not going to make-out at your mom's Christmas party!" she chastised.

"Who said anything about making-out?"

Kiba lead her into the Inuzuka's basement where most of the 'boy stuff' (i.e. video games, air hockey table, bar, etc.) was. He swept his arms about him as if he was a proud father displaying his child. Ino quirked an eyebrow.

"Your basement is supposed to impress me?" she said skeptically. Kiba rolled his eyes with a small scoff.

"Psh, no. My amazing foosball skills are going to do that."

She tilted her head again with a small smile.

"Oh, really?" He nodded mock-seriously. "Well, I think you should know that I've got quite the wrist shot."

He rubbed his hands together. "Bring it."

-x-X-x-

Ino's laugh echoed around the large room as she slammed the ball into Kiba's goal. They'd been playing for an hour and she'd discovered that Kiba wasn't kidding when he said he was good. In fact, his "skills" were pretty amazing.

"That so doesn't count! Cheap shot, cheap shot!" Kiba cried as he came around to her side and began tickling her. Laughing, Ino tried to push him off. She gasped for air, but Kiba pursued on. They'd landed on the couch again.

"Kiba, stop!" Another trill of laughs. "Seriously, what happens if we get caught?"

"And who are we going to get caught by?" he said with a hint of husk to his voice. "My Great Aunt?" He barked a laugh and continued to tickle her.

"Kiba, I thought you had more class than this," a slightly shrill and up-tight voice said, followed by a quick, through-the-nostril sniff.

Ino and Kiba's head snapped up quickly. "Shit," Kiba muttered and climbed off of her while the latter quickly fixed her skirt and hair.

"Hey, Aunt Madge!" Kiba said casually. "Long time no see. I'd like you to meet someone; this is my girlfriend, Ino."

At her name, Ino popped up next to Kiba and held out her hand.

"It's such a pleasure to meet you," she said politely as Aunt Madge shook her hand cautiously. "Kiba talks about you all the time. He thinks very highly of you." Not true. This was the first time Ino had ever heard of her actually.

"No doubt," the old woman said haughtily. She had graying hair pulled back into a slick bun and was one of those women who wore heirloom brooches and silk gloves. Tonight, it was both. "Kiba, your mother needs your help in the kitchen."

Kiba's eyebrows mashed together. "My help? Aunt Madge, you know I can't cook worth-"

"Go, now."

"Yes, ma'am."

Ino watched in surprise as Kiba left immediately. That was strange. Kiba usually doesn't listen at all. It was one of the many things Ino adored about him. Hm.

"So you are the new girl that has spiked my Kiba's interest, hm?" Madge said.

Startled, Ino said, "Uh, yes. We've been seeing each other for six months now."

"Six months? Is that all."

Ino gulped. "That all"? To her that was a long time. She had a difficult time with staying in relationships lately. Kiba had been her only other serious boyfriend besides Shikamaru (Which was a terrible idea, by the way. It was incredibly awkward after it ended.).

"Well, I mean, it's not as short as it sounds. Many people get married after knowing each other for six months."

This must have been the wrong thing to say because Aunt Madge got a very peculiar look on her face that suggested she was not pleased with this answer.

"Oh, really," she said. Ino nodded timidly. "Are you suggesting that you and my Kiba get married?"

_Crap_. "No, no! We're much too young to get married," Ino said with a nervous trill of laughter. "I'm just saying that six months is a lot longer than it appears."

Kiba's aunt sniffed once more and said, "Well, come now. Dinner should be ready any moment now."

Ino followed Madge obediently up the stairs into a massive dining room and took her seat next to Kiba.

-x-X-x-

"She does not hate you, Ino." Kiba whispered into his girlfriend's ear. "You're overreacting."

"I am not!" she whispered back quickly. "She totally thinks I'm some home-wrecker who wants to run off and elope or something."

Kiba smothered a laugh. "I highly doubt she thinks that."

Ino narrowed her eyes dangerously. "Don't be so sure."

She turned back to face the table and crossed her arms over her chest. She's so adorable when she pouts. It's not a very becoming quality, but she looks damn cute.

Kiba continued to eat his dinner (of which was not scalded surprisingly), smiling at appropriate times in one of his relative's extravagant stories. Truth be told, Kiba didn't particularly enjoy these big family get-togethers. There were always so many stories to be heard, cheeks to be kissed, hugs to be given. And this year, he had the issue of worrying about Ino. He knew how hard this holiday was for her, seeing that her mom had died around this time. It was why he tried to be so up-beat. All he really wanted to do right now is take her up to his room so that they could be alone.

Losing his appetite, Kiba pushed his plate away from him. It was going to be a long night.

-x-X-x-

Kiba's lips are so soft. I wish that I had his lips. Mine are always so chapped during the winter. Note to self: Find out his secret behind his very un-chapped lips.

After dinner, when all of the Inuzukas decided it was time to catch up with each other, Kiba had swept me upstairs to his room. I'd only been in there twice before this as whenever he felt the need to make-out; we were usually in his basement. The first time I was in his room was just to show me. It was a typical guy room; kind of messy and full of posters of video game covers or bands. The second time was a surprise for my birthday. He'd hid one of their new puppies up there for me to take home. Luckily, my dad didn't have a heart attack and let me keep it.

This was the first time we were actually lying on his bed. He kissed me twice softly on my lips then pressed on for a longer, more passionate kiss. I kissed back without hesitation.

His quilt was worn and soft and smelled of Kiba. I inhaled deeply, relishing in the smell. I wonder if it will stick to my clothes when I get home? (Not that I would mind...) I sighed quietly to myself. I loved these moments. We didn't make-out for just any reason. In fact, we usually didn't make out like this at all. But when we did, it wasn't just for the sake of hooking up; it was because we loved each other. Kiba was soft and gentle, unlike a lot of other guys I'd dated. I liked that a lot about him.

"We should go back down," he said quietly after some time. "The party will be clearing up about now and if I don't help say goodbye my mom will murder me."

I rolled my eyes at his dramatics. "Okay."

We wandered down the stairs to the main room where, low and behold, most of Kiba's relatives were dispersing. I watched as Kiba's mom held hands with people, giving them a small kiss on a cheek, while saying various good-byes. Kiba went and stood next to her and started to repeat the same actions: hold hands, nod as they complimented the party, kiss cheek.

I leaned against the doorframe and simply witnessed Kiba being a little social butterfly. And then, he wasn't there.

-x-X-x-

"Aunt Madge, what are you doing?" Kiba said, surprised at being pulled off to the side. Since when did his aunt get so strong?

"I just wanted to say, that I am quite fond of your new girlfriend," she said stiffly. Then, her features relaxed and said more softly, "She cares a lot about you."

"I know." Kiba looked away. He made her say it every day for a reason. He loved her more than he could ever express and he was constantly unsure if Ino returned those feelings. He made a point of it to tell her that he loved her all the time so that she would understand. And even though she always said it back, he sometimes didn't believe it.

"No, you do not," his Aunt Madge snapped. "If you did than you would have said that with confidence, not like an obedient little child."

Taken aback, Kiba floundered for words. "I just - it's - I don't -"

"Spit it out child!"

"I love her so much," he finally said. "And sometimes it's like she doesn't understand that."

His aunt stared back at him hard or a moment. "Oh, please! I've never heard such poppy-cock! Where's my strong, confident boy, hm? The one that never let a girl get away? Find him again, will you? I'm not a fan of this wuss-ass one."

Kiba smirked. That was why he loved his aunt so much; she didn't take shit from anyone. "Alright. I will."

"That's my boy."

-x-X-x-

Ino's head whipped around in every direction. Where did Kiba go? She was slightly panicked. Honestly, who likes to be alone in a room with a bunch of your boyfriend's relatives? Not good.

Suddenly, his arms appeared and wrapped around her stomach in a backwards hug.

"Boo," he said, making her laugh.

"Where'd you disappear to?" Ino said curiously.

"Wishing Aunt Madge good bye."

"And what did she say?" she prompted.

"It's between her and me."

She rolled her eyes. "Oh, fine, be that way." He grinned wolfish-ly at her and winked.

"Come on. I'll walk you home."

The couple trooped through the doors, all bundled up, and began the journey to Ino's house. They walked hand-in-hand like always, swing their arms in time, as they talked about the night. Casual and light-hearted, everything seemed to be going great when Ino suddenly stopped.

"Oh, my god," she said while jerking Kiba back harshly.

"Ow, jeez, do you think you could tell me next time you want to stop?" he muttered, rubbing his shoulder. He glanced at Ino when she didn't punch him for whining. "Ino?"

Her eyes were wide and her mouth was opening and closing repeatedly. "Oh, my god, oh, my god, oh, my god." She kept saying over and over.

"Ino?" Kiba said again. "Are you okay?"

"What have I done!?" she finally shrieked. "I left my own father on Christmas Eve, one of the most family-ish holidays in the world. I mean, he's probably sitting at home all by himself, eating take-out and watching cheesy Christmas specials! How could I just leave him?"

"Everyone could use some cheese in their lives," Kiba murmured with a small smirk. Expecting Ino to laugh or giggle or _something_ at his lame joke, he looked up to see his girlfriend standing with her hands on her hips, eyes narrowed with venom.

"This is no time to make jokes, Kiba. I have committed the worst crime you could ever commit as a daughter." Kiba raised his eyebrows. "We have to run."

"Wha-?"

Ino grabbed her boyfriend's arm and began to - literally - drag him towards her house. Kiba's eyes widened in surprise. Why were all the women he knew a lot stronger than anticipated?

"Ino, Ino, slow the hell down. You're going to rip my arm out of its socket."

Slightly hysteric, Ino whipped around. "There is no time to stop! Christmas is ticking away and I am determined to spend at least a bit of it with my dad."

Kiba sighed, said, "Fine. Come on." and started towing her to her house while she smiled. There's my Kiba.

-x-X-x-

Ino's hand fumbled frantically as she tried to jam her key into the lock. Work, damn it, work! Finally, she shoved the key in and smiled in relief as the lock gave a satisfying _click_.

"Dad, dad, are you-" Ino's words died in her mouth as dozens of pairs of eyes stared back at her. Her head tilted slightly. What was this?

Then Ino's dad came bustling in yelling something about how the party was just getting started and opening a bottle of champagne, foam flowing uncontrollably over the top. "Oh," he said, eyes wide in surprise, "Ino, what are you doing here?"

"Well, er, this is kind of where I live," she mumbled pathetically. Of course her dad had plans. Why was she so naive to think that her dad would be sitting all alone? Why didn't she think that he - like her - had made many new friends after her mom died?

"Uh, yes, I get that, but I wasn't expecting you to be home so soon." The champagne had stopped flowing and was now fizzing out and leaving a stain on the cream-coloured carpet. Good god, Ino was going to have to scrub that out tomorrow.

"I, uh, just thought that you might want some company so I thought I'd come home." This was said even quieter than the statement before, but Ino's father seemed to hear it just as well.

Taking a deep breath and letting it out in a _whoosh_, Mr. Yamanaka said with a reassuring smile, "Well, I could really use your help in the kitchen." Upon noticing Kiba he added, "Both of you."

"Um, sure." Ino weaved her way through the people with her cheeks flaming and entered the high-tech kitchen very embarrassed. Why had she been so _stupid_? God, she should've just stayed at Kiba's and forgotten about everything. Why was life so damn confusing?

"So what do you need help with, Dad?" she asked briskly, wanting to throw herself into whatever he needed done so that she could forget all of this.

"Mostly I just need to keep the food coming. There are a bunch of frozen quiches and what-not in the freezer so just whip a bunch of those if it's not too much trouble."

"No problem." Ino turned to the stainless steel fridge and began yanking out the little appetizers with unnecessary force. It was silent as the two men watched her bang around the spacious kitchen. Roughly placing a cookie sheet of quiches in the oven, she blew her bangs out of her face. Why was she so pissed about this? God.

-x-X-x-

Kiba cleared his throat awkwardly as he watched his girlfriend bang around the kitchen. Oh, how Sakura would murder her later for being so harsh on those precious kitchen appliances. He forced Ino to make eye-contact with him and mouthed '_Introduce me_'. She gave no response.

"Dad, this is Kiba," she said quickly. A blank look from her dad. "The guy I told you about last night?" she prompted. More blankness. "The one who used to always hang around the flower shop and try to convince me to ditch my shift so that I could 'take a walk on the wild side'?"

Oh, great, _now_ he recognized him. Not the most redeeming quality. But you gotta cut him some slack. Seriously, he was fourteen!

Ino's dad turned to face Kiba with the protective father stance. Kiba knew it well.

"You're the guy who used to hit on my daughter?" he asked, and instead of the menacing tone Kiba had expected, there was curiousity to how he asked the question.

"Quite unsuccessfully if you do recall," he replied, smooth as ever with a small smirk for good measure.

And to his surprise, Mr. Yamanaka's laugh boomed out. "I do recall actually. My daughter, faithful as ever to her job!" he said with a chuckle.

Kiba smiled and nodded in agreement. He knew this type of dad. They didn't care if you were total scum, just as long as you treated their daughter right. They were way better than those protective ones that had guard dogs trained to bite your ass off the moment you stepped onto their lawn...

The two of them chatted for a little while more before Ino's dad finally let him go. He went and sat next to his girlfriend afterwards and wrapped an arm around her. She leaned her head on his shoulder and slowly started shaking.

"Ino, are you okay?" he asked. But he realized, as she lifted her head, that she wasn't crying; she was _laughing_.

"I'm such a moron!" she said between gasps. "I mean, did I honestly think that my dad wouldn't have people over? He's, like, the most social butterfly of the flock."

"I don't think butterflies travel in flocks," Kiba interjected smugly.

"Oh, whatever! The point is that I'm totally getting upset for no reason. I should have figured out that he'd throw a party. It's just so... my dad!" she said and went off onto another peel of snickers.

Kiba stared at her in wonder. One second ago she was angry as hell, throwing stuff into cupboards, slamming junk into the oven, and now she was laughing hysterically like she was on crack. She was truly incredible. And she was all his.

-x-X-x-

After Ino had finally stopped laughing she just sat with Kiba and stared out the window. The stars were beautiful that night and she smiled, promising that she'd always remember this Christmas. A Christmas full of super confusing emotions, amazing moments, and the hugest freaking family she'd ever seen.

She tilted her head up, and with a teensy smile on her face, gave Kiba a soft peck on the lips.

"Merry Christmas," she whispered while the clock chimed midnight in the background.

"Merry Christmas," he whispered back as he claimed her lips once more.

**Authoress' Note: So, it's a pretty crap ending, but I couldn't think of anything. It's cheesy beyond belief but, as Kiba would say, everyone needs a little cheese once in a while :). I think I wrote this in two days so it's pretty rough. I was hell bent on posting it the other day but my parents were hovering like mad. So, I'm sorry it's coming on Boxing Day instead Christmas. **

**So, for all you others who are reading 'Tenten's Guide to Screwing Yourself Over' I'm working on the update. Slowly but surely the chapter is coming together. It's about six pages long right now and I'm trying super-duper hard for ya'll. I'll try and post it before my Winter Break is over. **

**I hope you enjoyed it and - of course - Merry Christmas and Happy New Year!!**

**KiwiBlossom**


End file.
